Remnants of the Past
by expelliarmus79
Summary: Severus watched Miriam's face as she took in this new bit of information. After a moment, her contemplative expression gave way to a smile. Miriam and Severus face down their pasts as they begin their life together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

/-/-/-

Moving On

The ornamental grass beneath the open window swayed in the breeze. Severus felt the cool air touch his face as a bird sang its simple tune outside. The peace and quiet of the country contrasted sharply with summers in Spinner's End. There were no noisy neighbors slamming doors and yelling, no children running through the streets. At Millwood, it was just he and Miriam. They walked the grounds together and rambled through the large house during the day; at night, they made love with abandon. Severus could not remember a time in his life where he felt more content.

Severus folded the Daily Prophet and tossed it on the table next to his plate. He surveyed the offerings placed before him- a light breakfast of fruit and pastries. An arm reached over his shoulder to place a cup of coffee on the table.

"Good morning," Miriam spoke softly in his ear. She placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. Severus turned slightly, and gently pulled Miriam onto his lap. Laughing, Miriam settled across his legs and curled up in his embrace. "You realize there are five other chairs?"

"I prefer you here," Severus replied. He absently rubbed his hand across Miriam's thigh as they gazed at each other. Miriam's eyes fell to Severus' lips, and the wizard noticed immediately the pink blush bloom across her cheeks. Severus slipped his hand into Miriam's hair and lowered his mouth to hers. He felt a slight smile against his lips as Miriam kissed him back.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Miriam said after they broke apart. She leaned back and took a small bunch of grapes off the table. "You appeared deep in thought earlier," Miriam mused as she fed Severus a grape. "What troubles you?"

Severus chewed carefully before he answered. "I would like to pack up my home in Spinner's End and bring everything here. I believe it will sell faster empty." He watched Miriam's face as she took in this new bit of information. After a moment, her contemplative expression gave way to a smile.

"This sounds serious, Severus."

"I am serious. Especially when it comes to you."

"Well, when I asked you to share this house with me, I didn't mean for the summer, or the end of the year. I meant forever. So, if you are decided, how can I help?"

/-/-/-

Miriam glanced around at the barren landscape before her. She and Severus apparated to the outskirts of Cokeworth, next to a dirty river. The large smokestacks loomed over the distant row houses and Miriam couldn't stifle the sigh that escaped her. Depression settled over her like a fog. Miriam smoothed her hands down the simple summer dress she wore and turned to Severus. He stood next to her in his typical black attire, minus the robes. In his left hand he carried their satchel of overnight clothes.

Severus led her through the tall grass onto a gravel road. As they walked, Miriam noticed how silent the streets were. It was early- just past sunrise- and it seemed Miriam and Severus were the only ones awake. "Do you really think we only need two days to pack?" Miriam asked softly.

"Yes," Severus replied just as quietly, as he was well aware of the hour. "I don't have much, really." Miriam nodded and kept walking. Severus grasped her hand. "Thank you for this."

Miriam squeezed his hand in return. "Of course."

On Severus' front step, Miriam shielded him from view as Severus lowered his wards and unlocked the door. It was not necessary, as they were the only inhabitants on the street, but old war habits die hard. Severus placed a gentle hand to Miriam's back and guided her through the door, then locked it behind him. Miriam walked down the dimly lit hall and into Severus'' sitting room. _So many books_ , Miriam thought to herself with a wistful sigh.

Severus came to stand beside Miriam and joined her in contemplation. After a prolonged silence, he spoke. "I'm mostly concerned about my books, and potions equipment. The only person I trust with those things besides myself is you," Severus said as he glanced down at Miriam. She smiled, and Severus continued on. "I may take a piece of furniture or two, but everything else can be donated."

A loud knock on the door caused Miriam to jump slightly. "That must be the moving company," Severus said to himself as he went to answer the door. Miriam watched Severus disappear, then she turned her attention back to the bookcases. Last time she was here, Miriam did not get much of an opportunity to look. She planned to do that today.

The moving men walked through the house with Severus, taking stock of the amount of goods to calculate how many boxes to leave. Miriam was impressed with the speed Severus located a wizard moving company with ties to the muggle world. The plan was for Severus and Miriam to pack the house, so that the men could load the truck tomorrow afternoon. Then, the movers would drive the truck to Millwood.

By the time the movers left, there was a large stack of flattened boxes in the sitting room waiting to be filled. Miriam used the time Severus was with the movers to get a good look at the bookcases and realized Severus had his collection impressively organized alphabetically and by subject. To Miriam's organized mind, it was a thing of beauty.

When Severus came back, he surveyed the chaos and sighed heavily. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"Why don't you start with your potions equipment? If you don't mind, I can start on the books," Miriam prompted.

Severus nodded in agreement and the pair set to work. With great care, Severus wrapped each piece of potions equipment individually and placed them in a box filled with paper. When he finished, Severus noticed Miriam made quite a bit of progress with the books. A small wall of boxes had taken shape. Severus bent down and read that Miriam wrote on the outside of each box its contents; the subject and alphabetically by the first and last book placed in the box. Inwardly, the dark wizard smiled. The few things Severus had, Miriam treated them as her own.

"How am I doing?" Severus turned at the sound of Miriam's voice. She taped closed a box and looked at Severus expectantly.

"Wonderfully," Severus answered truthfully. He brushed aside Miriam's hair, as she smiled widely at his praise. "I know this isn't exciting, but I appreciate your help."

"You can make it up to me later," Miriam teased. "Besides, I want our house to be just that- ours. I'm thrilled about taking this step with you, and I don't mind the work in the least. Now, let's keep going so we have the night to ourselves."

The pair worked through the afternoon, with a brief stop for lunch that Millie brought over. At the end of the day, Severus and Miriam only had a small section of books left to pack and a large stack of boxes to show for all their hard work. Both were tired, hungry, and in need of a break.

"After we freshen up, would you like to go out for dinner?" Severus asked Miriam.

Miriam's eyes lit up. "Yes, I'd love to!"

"There's a pub nearby." Severus hesitated and continued. "It's nothing fancy…just your typical pub fare and alcohol."

Miriam dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand. "It doesn't have to be fancy, and after all the work we accomplished today, we should celebrate with some libations."

Severus pondered Miriam's words as his eyes washed over her. He caught her eye and grabbed Mia around the waist and pulled her against him. "Or, we can get take away and stay in. I have some wine in the kitchen."

Miriam smiled widely before she kissed Severus on the lips. His large hands slid slowly down her back, leaving a trail of warmth behind. Miriam wrapped her arms around Severus' neck as she kicked her shoes off. The loud noise startled Severus and he pulled away. He stared down at Miriam, a curious look in his dark eyes.

"Let's stay in," Miriam whispered.

The next morning, Severus woke with a start. He frowned as a shrill voice yelled down the street, followed by the slam of a door. As Severus stretched under the covers, his left arm brushed against the empty sheets on Miriam's half of the bed.

Severus sat up and looked around the room. It too, was empty. _This won't do_ , Severus thought to himself. With that, Severus grabbed his boxers off the floor and slipped them on. Quietly, he made his way to the stairs. As he descended, Severus heard a noise downstairs.

He moved silently through the sitting room as his eyes swept from wall to wall. Severus smirked at the takeout boxes and wine glasses on the coffee table as he stepped over Miriam's shoes. At the door to the kitchen, Severus paused. Miriam had her back to Severus, unaware of his presence as she hummed and bustled about. She had on Severus' white linen shirt; the long sleeves covered her hands, and where the shirt ended all Severus could see were Miriam's bare legs. Miriam placed the kettle in the sink and turned on the water.

Severus snuck up behind Miriam and wrapped his arms around her waist. Miriam tensed for the briefest moment before she relaxed into his embrace. She leaned against him and sighed. Severus nuzzled his nose against her neck, which was covered in curls. "What are you doing up so early?" Severus asked.

Miriam inhaled sharply as Severus slipped his hands under the shirt and caressed her bare belly with his long fingers. With effort, she replied, "I wanted to surprise you with tea in bed. What are _you_ doing up so early?" Miriam countered back.

"Looking for you," Severus breathed in Miriam's ear. He reluctantly released her and shut the tap off.

Miriam turned around. "Let me get this going." Severus looked down at her and took a seat at the table. The worn formica table had three rickety chairs around it, and Miriam watched as Severus occupied the one directly across from her. She placed the kettle on the stove and turned to the cupboards. She opened the first one, and did not see any tea. So, she opened another, only to find it bare. Miriam frowned. "Severus, where do you keep your tea?"

It took a moment for Miriam's question to register. Severus quite enjoyed the view as Miriam searched through his cupboards. Every time she raised her arms, the hem of his shirt revealed more of her body to his roving eyes. "In a tin," Severus answered dismissively.

Miriam paused, her hand on the cupboard door, surprised by Severus' cheeky answer. She spun around and looked at the wizard. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, covered sparsely with dark hair. Miriam could see every outline of his calf and thigh muscles thanks to the boxers and lack of other clothes. Her eyes traveled up his body to his face, which showed a faint smirk at Miriam's surprise.

Severus saw Miriam's lips purse together before she moved towards him. The kitchen was small, and in a few steps Miriam stood in front of him. She straddled his lap and slowly ran her hands across his chest. Severus closed his eyes as he felt his skin tingle under her touch. Then, her lips touched his. "You don't want any tea, do you, Severus?" Miriam whispered.

"No." Miriam pulled away and Severus' eyes opened. Her eyes never left his as her hands slowly undid the shirt buttons. Miriam slipped the shirt off one shoulder as a small gasp filled the silence. Severus' idle hands had suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. The tension between them grew as their stare intensified.

Miriam licked her dry lips. "Kiss me," she whispered.

His lips brushed against hers lightly, and gave Miriam only a small taste of what she wanted. His mouth fell to her neck and she ground slowly against him as Severus' hands tightened around her. Miriam wrapped her hands around his neck and shifted slightly. Severus' lips traveled down her chest, and as he teased her nipple with his tongue he was vaguely aware of her nails as they dug into his shoulders. Miriam's back arched with delight as he moved to her other breast and she moaned softly.

Severus released her breast and gazed hungrily at Miriam. She moved off his lap and tugged at his boxers, which Severus quickly helped her remove. When she straddled his lap, his body tense with desire, Miriam kissed him again. They kissed fiercely, their tongues battled for dominance as they twined around each other. Without breaking the kiss, Miriam rose slightly and settled down on Severus' throbbing cock. Severus hissed and tossed his head back at the pleasure that brought him, and Miriam smirked. "Is that what you wanted?" she purred.

Severus had no time to reply before Miriam kissed him again. Severus tenderly kissed her back, his hands gently guided her up, and then down. Her hips moved to the easy rhythm as they kissed, unhurried in their coupling. Severus' hands traveled over Miriam's curves, his fingers swept aside the linen shirt and he eyed Miriam's figure appreciatively. "You must stop wearing my linen shirts, Miriam. Seeing you in them makes me lustful."

Miriam's movements stilled. "Is that so? I think I'll keep this one, then." At Severus' raised eyebrow, Miriam continued. "Don't worry, I'll buy you another."

Severus grinned and repositioned his hold on Miriam as he stood. With one hand on her bottom, he easily supported her weight, while his other hand went up the length of her spine. Severus sat her gently on the worn table. "Wrap your legs around me," he instructed. No sooner had Miriam complied he was inside her again. She gasped and arched against him, her head thrown back.

A shiver raced up her spine as Severus' teeth nipped at her neck, before she cried out in pleasure as Severus roughly thrust into her. She heard Severus growl lowly, his thrusts came fast and hard. Her pleasured cries echoes around the near empty kitchen. "More," Miriam gasped.

His breath ragged, Severus spoke. "Bloody hell, witch." He grabbed her hips, his long fingers pressed tightly against her flesh, as Miriam wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried out, her name on his lips, which ended in a shriek as she climaxed. Severus thrust into her one more time, and held her tight against him as he released. They stayed wrapped around each other until Severus felt he could breathe again. His movement stirred Miriam who raised her head from his shoulder. Her beautiful face was still flushed, and Severus leaned down to capture her full lips with his own.

"Bath?" Severus asked as he helped Miriam to stand.

"I'd love one," Miriam answered as Severus led her up the stairs.

/-/-/-

A/N: I'm back! (((waves hand excitedly)))  
Sorry for the hiatus, but at last my muse has returned. I'm excited to start this short story, which will be just a few chapters. This takes place immediately after Things That Come to Pass. Enjoy, and Happy Holidays!


	2. Miriam's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.

/-/-/-

Miriam's Revenge

Miriam balanced the overflowing wicker basket on her hip and opened the door to the sitting room. She awkwardly grasped the basket with both hands and pushed the door closed with her arse and looked around for Severus. The room was empty. Silence enveloped Miriam as she slowly made her way through the house.

"Severus?" Miriam called out.

Severus sat down his quill. "I'm in here!"

From the office, Severus heard Miriam's light footsteps before he saw her. Through the door, Severus watched Miriam side step several moving boxes that littered the hallway, as the hem of her blue dress swayed about her knees. Severus met her just inside the office and took the basket from her hands.

"What are your plans for all these roses?" Severus asked as he placed the basket on the desk.

"I'll probably just put them in some vases," Miriam answered with a shrug. She unclasped her cloak and tossed it on a chair. "I had to prune them- the bushes were weighed down with blooms."

Miriam stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Severus. He gazed down at her upturned face and smirked.

"What?" Miriam asked innocently.

"You have sawdust in your curls." Miriam's hand gingerly patted the underside of her up do. Severus shook his head and pursed his lips. He blew gently across her hair, which sent several small particles of sawdust flying into the air. "Ollivander kept you busy, I gather," Severus stated quietly.

Miriam nodded. "Yes. He's getting ready for the start of term, you know."

"If the Ministry knew how much you enjoy the work, I'm sure they never would have approved your community service hours there."

Miriam noticed the hint of bitterness in Severus' voice. "The only thing I don't enjoy about working with Ollivander is the time it takes me away from you. However, fulfilling my obligation also keeps me with you and out of Azkaban, and I'd much rather stay with you than not." Severus' eyes softened at Miriam's words, then closed completely as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I did miss you this morning," Severus said softly as Miriam rested her head against his shoulder.

"No one made you any tea?" Miriam asked in a sly tone.

Severus colored slightly at the memory Mia's question brought to mind. "You cheeky little witch!"

Miriam laughed loudly as Severus squeezed her tighter. As her laughter died down, Miriam replied, "I am home tomorrow, so I shall see to you personally."

Severus placed his hands on Miriam's shoulders. He stared into her soft grey eyes, her warmth and love for him apparent in their depths. Severus placed a chaste kiss on Miriam's forehead. "Come then," Severus said gently. "Where would you like this basket?"

As Severus followed Miriam to the kitchen with the basket in his hands, the strong scent of roses tickled his nose. "I suppose I should tend to the garden today so it doesn't end up wild like the roses," Severus mused.

Miriam glanced over her shoulder. "I think that is wise. After all, I've barely kept up with the flowers; I can imagine how overgrown the magical plants are."

When Miriam was properly set up in the kitchen with her vases and flowers, Severus took his leave of her. He walked across the grounds around the conservatory to the flower garden. It was a beautiful English garden, and Severus could tell it took Josie many years to cultivate the plants and bushes. A low wall of hedges outlined the garden space, and inside there were several dense, colorfully rich flower beds filled with roses, lavender, and delphinium. Graveled paths wove through the flower beds, and occasionally the garden was accentuated with a trimmed bush or bench. The far end of the garden boasted a row of large deciduous trees, and on the other side of them was the herb garden.

Severus stepped through a low wooden gate into the herb garden. As he walked between the rows, Severus was mindful of his feet. A simple wooden shed with a small door and window occupied a corner of the garden. The door's hinges squeaked loudly in protest when Severus opened it and stepped into the shed. There were several gardening tools, pots, soil, and jars neatly organized with a small table workspace. Pleased at his find, Severus unbuttoned his black frock coat and draped it over a weathered wooden chair nestled in the corner.

With tools in hand, Severus returned to the garden and knelt between the rows. He sat his tools and wand beside him in the soft brown dirt. He began to weed the dittany, and tossed the weeds into a small bushel basket. He paused only briefly to roll the cuffs of his crisp white shirt. Severus' lips pursed into a thin line as he glanced at the barely noticeable mark on his left arm. Though not easily visible, Severus knew it was there. As such, he kept his arms covered to not be reminded of his mistakes.

Severus made quick work of the valerian and wormwood. He took more care with the asphodel, and treated the nettle plants with gentle hands. Satisfied with his work, Severus dusted his hands off and paused. He closed his eyes briefly as the sun soaked into his black hair. A strong breeze rustled the leaves and carried with it the scent of tilled earth and cut grass.

A small shriek of distress broke Severus' meditation, and without thinking he grabbed his wand and turned towards the sound. Millie ran through the rows of plants towards him as fast as her little legs could carry her. Severus shot his hand out to catch the elf, and Millie collapsed in a pile at his feet. Mille cried out. "He's here! He's back!"

Millie's words immediately set Severus on edge. He sat the elf upright and took off at a run towards the house. As he approached the doors to the sitting room, Severus slowed and raised his wand. Angry voices accosted his ears as Severus slipped inside and walked silently through the sitting room towards the front of the house.

"—you have no right to be here!" Severus heard Miriam exclaim, the vehemence in her voice was not something Severus typically heard from her. As he approached the front entry, he saw Miriam, her wand drawn. The scent of stale alcohol accosted his nose, and Severus frowned in disgust. She angrily stared down an older man; the man loomed over her in an attempt to intimidate her, but Miriam would not back down. Though older, and more haggard than the memories he appeared in, Severus recognized the man as Miriam's father. The grip on his wand tightened.

"Is that any way to talk to me, daughter?" The last word of his sentence Malcolm spat from his mouth as though it were poison. "I heard from an old friend that you moved here after you got off from your murder trial. Heard some other things, too. I see the old hag left you her place, after all," Malcolm sneered as his eyes flicked around the room. The disdain was evident on his blotchy red face.

"Don't you dare speak about my grandmother that way," Miriam growled as she shoved Malcolm back with her free hand. In an instant the tension rose and shattered any remaining civility Malcolm had. Severus saw the look of surprise on his face at the strength of Miriam's shove, which was quickly replaced by anger. As he stumbled, he struck out at Miriam, which knocked her backwards into the vase of flowers.

In the brief moment it took Miriam to recover her footing, Severus stormed into the room. "Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted, and disarmed Malcolm. He caught the man's wand, and by the time Malcolm realized what happened, Miriam and Severus had their wands leveled.

The old man's ragged breathing filled the room as he glared at Miriam, then at Severus. "So it's true. Shacking up, and with a Death Eater, no less. You always were a worthless little—"

Severus saw red as he rushed at Malcolm and slammed him against the wall. "You son of a bitch. Don't you _ever_ speak to her again," Severus snarled as he pressed his wand against Malcolm's throat.

With her wand still raised, Miriam watched silently as Severus grabbed Malcolm by the cloak and roughly pushed him out the door. She followed, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. Malcolm tried to get the upper hand at the bottom of the stairs, but Severus was ready. Miriam heard the crunch of bone on bone as Severus' hand connected with Malcolm's jaw. The old man stumbled back and covered his face with his hands.

Severus took the advantage and wrestled Malcolm to the ground. His anger spilled forth in several successive blows; Severus wanted Malcolm to have a small taste of what Miriam dealt with for years. "You ass," Severus hissed as another blow smacked the old man's head against the ground. "This is for all the times you hurt her!"

Severus continued his assault on Malcolm as Miriam slowly made her way down the steps. Miriam felt as though she was watching the fight through someone else's eyes. She felt numb, and her feet carried her of their own accord. As she watched, Miriam began to remember every insult, every shove, and every slap she endured at the hands of her "father". All the years she put up with his abuse, the state he left her in at the bottom of the stairs—well, she wasn't a scared little girl anymore. She wanted to see him hurt, and wanted him to know it was because of her.

"Severus, move!" Miriam said coldly.

Severus saw Miriam out of the corner of his eye; he stopped, his fist raised over his head. Miriam had a look in her eyes that Severus found unsettling. The warmth they usually held was replaced with ice. Her features were unreadable. Slowly, Severus stood and backed away. Miriam stepped up and gazed at Malcom's prone form laying in the gravel. Anger clouded her features, and for a moment Severus felt a twinge of fear at what she planned to do.

With a snarl of rage Miriam brought her foot back and kicked Malcolm square in the stomach with her heels. "You're a pathetic excuse for a human being, let alone a father. I am _**not**_ a worthless whore, and you will _**never**_ touch me again," Miriam yelled. "I hate you," she said lowly as she leveled her wand at Malcolm.

A slight twist of her wrist took the old man's breath away. Severus' eyes widened slightly as he remembered this spell; the boy Miriam used it on at Hogwarts said it felt like a million pins poking him from the inside. Severus stood next to Miriam as he watched Malcolm writhe in pain on the ground.

Miriam, on the other hand, allowed her rage to consume her. Every repressed memory rushed to the surface; they flooded her senses and Miriam gladly drowned in her feelings. For years, she contemplated revenge- she even planned it down to the minute details. Finally, Miriam had her chance to make her tormentor feel as she had. As Miriam focused on exacting her revenge, everything else fell away, and all Miriam could feel was the magic from her wand and the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

As time wore on, Severus grew uneasy. Severus honestly had no feelings towards Malcolm. If anything, the tosser deserved far worse in Severus' opinion. Miriam was his primary concern. He could feel the tension in her body and hear Miriam's anger through the jagged breaths she took. Severus did not want Miriam to take things too far, after all, the last thing they needed was more trouble with the Ministry. Malcolm looked on the verge of passing out when blood began to ooze from his bulbous nose. Severus knew he needed to intervene. "Miriam, look at me!"

Slowly, Mia's eyes focused and she inhaled sharply. She raised her head and stared at Severus. His look spoke volumes, and Miriam grudgingly lowered her wand. Malcolm gasped and coughed as he writhed in the dirt. With a look of indifference, Miriam turned away.

"Get up," Severus barked as he grabbed Malcolm by his cloak and drug him to his feet. With a shove, Severus kept the old wizard in front as he staggered down the path to the gates. Severus slowed and stopped at the end of the drive. He grabbed the front of Malcolm's cloak roughly, so that Severus' pale face loomed inches from the old man's battered one. " _Never_ come here again," Severus hissed. "Or I won't hesitate to kill you."

With those words, Severus roughly shoved Malcolm through the gates and tossed his wand in the ditch across the road. As he stepped back, the gates closed and Severus raised his wand. Several sparks shot from the end as an iridescent dome covered the property. His eyes searched over the dome while Severus internally berated himself for not placing protective spells around their home earlier. This would do until Severus returned to the house.

Meanwhile, trembling, Miriam sat on the edge of the fountain. She cradled her head in her hands and willed her legs to stop shaking, but there was too much adrenaline coursing through her veins. Miriam popped up and began to nervously pace around the fountain. She heard Severus' boots on the gravel and she quickly turned toward the noise.

When she caught sight of Severus, Miriam quickly ran towards him. "Are you alright?" she asked as her wand dangled at her side. Mia glanced at the sheen of the dome above her, then back to Severus. Her eyes widened. "Merlin! Severus, your hands!"

Severus brought his hands up; they were covered in blood, but Severus was unsure how much of it was his. Before he could speak, Miriam grasped him by the arm and led Severus into the house. They didn't stop until Miriam reached the guest bathroom. "Sit," Miriam commanded.

Severus perched on the edge of the vanity and silently observed. Miriam sat her wand next to Severus and rummaged around in the medicine cabinet. With a damp rag, Miriam gently began to clean the blood off Severus' hands. He watched her work; Miriam's movements were sure despite her shaking hands. Her delicate brow furrowed in concentration as Miriam took in the damage. With the blood gone, the swelling, cuts and bruises were quite noticeable. "Oh, Severus," Miriam said softly.

"I've done worse," Severus added drily. Miriam shook her head and rubbed some star grass salve between her palms. She gently grasped a hand and began to rub it over his knuckles. Severus gave an audible sigh of relief and Miriam smiled slightly.

"You didn't have to stick up for me," Miriam said as she looked Severus in the eye.

"You are my woman. What wizard would I be if I allowed him to come into our home and mistreat you?"

Miriam blushed a light shade of pink and reached for his other hand. As she worked the salve into his skin, Severus added, "I thought you were going to kill him."

"I would have," Miriam whispered.

"I know." Severus said matter of fact, like a person commenting about the weather. "I would help you hide the body."

Miriam locked eyes with Severus, and they shared a look of understanding. "I know," Miriam replied. She sighed heavily and released Severus' hand. He opened his arms and Miriam stepped into his embrace. As his arms wrapped around her, she sighed. "Why, Severus? Why now?"

Severus turned slightly and buried his nose in Miriam's curls. "No idea. Though, I doubt we will ever see him again."

At length, Miriam stepped back. She nodded in agreement and reached for some gauze. As Miriam wrapped his hands, Severus continued. "When you need to leave the house, I shall accompany you. Today, I will set more enchantments about the house."

"Today, you will sit down and watch me unpack boxes while you rest your hands," Miriam replied firmly. "Come, let's get you some ice."

Severus knew better than to argue, so he obediently followed. He would see to the house before days end, but saw nothing wrong with humoring Miriam at present. Miriam slowed to a stop as she approached the entry. Curious, Severus peered over her shoulder.

Though they walked past them earlier, the couple at last noticed the roses scattered about the floor, intermingled with the broken shards of what once was the vase. Water pooled on the table and dripped onto the floor.

Miriam's eyes filled with sadness as she looked at the mess. All her hard work was now scattered about her feet. She bent down and reached for a rose, intent on picking up when Severus' voice stopped her.

"Enough!" Startled, Miriam gazed up at him, confused. "You will not pick up after him ever again," Severus said in a softer tone as he helped Miriam to her feet. Severus waved his wand, and the vase slowly came together along with the water and roses. When everything looked as it had before, Severus pocketed his wand.

Miriam approached the vase and carefully touched the roses, her expression thoughtful. When she spoke, her face looked peaceful. "I think it's time I stop giving that wicked man and all the horrible things he did anymore of my time, or space in my head. I'm going to extract some of my memories, store them away," Miriam added. She looked at Severus and he nodded for her to continue. "I feel the best revenge will be for me to not think about him at all, and for us to live the fullest life we can, together."

Severus opened his arms as Miriam stepped towards him. He wrapped her in his embrace, and she rested her face against his chest. Severus heard Miriam sigh and he noticed that Miriam finally stopped shaking. "I think those are wonderful ideas," Severus said softly.

"I know just where to start," Miriam stated. Severus gave her a quizzical look. "Let's unpack the boxes in our master bedroom, hmm?"

"Such a rebel," Severus drawled.

Miriam rolled her eyes. "Come on, you can watch while I do all the work, though you might fall asleep from all the excitement"

Severus followed behind Miriam. "After the day we've had, I'm perfectly fine with that."

/-/-/

A/N: Hello! Thanks for sticking with me. I had another death in my family, my grandmother passed away, and I had to go home and plan the arrangements. Hopefully I'm done with those things for awhile. Enjoy!


End file.
